Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; formerly Dawson) is the deuteragonist of American Dad!. She is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of both Hayley and Steve Smith. She is voiced by Wendy Schaal. Despite being genuinely good, she has a villainous side of her personality. Much like Lois Griffin, she becomes a neglectful parent as the series progresses. Villainous Acts *Helps Stan kidnap his half brother Rusty and his family so they could live in their expensive mansion. *When Steve spends more time with his girlfriend Debbie, Francine tries to keep him from growing up by ruining a scrapbook he made for Debbie to the point where she stashes drugs in Steve's locker and got him suspended from school. *Drowns a rare species of bird to cook for Roger Smith despite claiming that she is an animal lover. *When Hayley confesses that she is addicted to pot, Francine gives her the cold shoulder. *She tries to help her son win the Spelling Bee by kidnapping his love interest, Akiko and locking her in a basement to make Steve think that she doesn't like him anymore, causing Hiko, Akiko's mother to battle Francine in retaliation. This is considered to be her Moral Event Horizon by some fans. *Lied about being the lover of a teacher she possessed unrequited love for (she was found by his wife in their closet, cutting herself and sniffing his T-shirts) causing him to be wrongfully imprisoned, where he killed himself. *In "The Family Affair", casually admits to stabbing her college roommate to her family. *In "Bully for Steve", she is seen fighting illegally in a meat locker, getting stabbed in the shoulder, removing the knife, and apparently killing her opponent "Becky" with a stab into her intestines. *Has mentioned being imprisoned in jail multiple times, and getting into brawls. *It was revealed that she shoplifted for 20 years without getting caught. When she found out that Steve Smith shoplifted from the mall, she kept pushing him into doing it even though Stan told them not to, which backfires and causes Steve to get arrested. Gallery Francine Smith.png Trivia *Francine is also the final antagonist from Season 2. *Francine can be considered more evil than Lois Griffin. In fact, in "Tears of a Clooney", Francine try to kill George Clooney and Lois never wants to kill anyone, this is one of the many exambles of her good character. *In "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial", Francine's favorite beverage is Mr. Pibb. *Francine is revealed to be left-handed in "Office Spaceman", or was until the nuns of the orphanage that raised her warped her mind into believing left-handers are the Devil's people. Eventually she breaks free of this belief and makes more of an effort to work her left hand again. *Francine is not a natural blond but rather a brunette, which most likely explains why her son Steve is a light brunette, and daughter Hayley is a darker brunette who seems to have more of Stan's hair color. Before she got a new hairdresser in "Star Trek", her dark roots were visible. *Apparently Francine is one of the few women in Langley Falls not having an affair, as most other women belong to the Ladybugs who compare notes on their affairs. *She is dressed as the Statue of Liberty and uses the torch as a flamethrower in the online game "American Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II". *She weighs 109 lbs according to her driver's license and her birthday is September 26th in "Shallow Vows". *She has a fear of needles in "American Dream Factory". However, she previously used a needle to place stitches in Blind Jimmy's arm in "Helping Handis" and again later in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle". *Francine reveals in "Stanny-Boy and Frantastic" that she carries a stick of butter in her purse in case of emergency after an incident when she was 8 years old and got her head stuck in a stair banister. *In "Dungeons and Wagons", she pierced her navel like her daughter. *In occasions, Francine is depicted as being physically weak. In "Homeland Insecurity", she pointed a gun at Stan and could up hold it up for more than a minute. And in "Frannie 911", she carries Roger with obvious struggle. In "Cops and Roger", Francine and Roger are mugged and the former cannot do a thing to stop it. *Francine admits in "Dr. Klaustus", that she takes $50 dollars from Stan's wallet every week to buy drugs. *It is revealed in "Great Space Roaster", that Francine dislikes Rachael Ray. *Francine hints that she lost her virginity to a group of angry construction workers in "The Scarlett Getter". *In "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone and His Boy Jabari", Francine hikes up her dress to show Steve she does not have a tattoo stating that she hates him, demonstrating that she occasionally goes without panties. *In "The Missing Kink", she developed a spanking fetish. Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Married Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Crossover Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Thief Category:Grey Zone Category:Revived Villains Category:Parents Category:Animal Killers Category:Scapegoat Category:Gunmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Criminals Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Supremacists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Protective Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fan Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Time-Travellers Category:Addicts